There are many smoking management and cessation solutions on the market. Known smoking cessation devices and products include nicotine gums, nicotine patches, electronic cigarettes, pills, and medications. These devices introduce nicotine or other chemicals into the body of a smoker. Passive treatments such as hypnosis are sometimes utilized in an attempt to reduce or quit smoking. There are also self-reporting systems for smokers to record cigarette consumptions. However, these systems are passive and often require manual recordation. They do not play an active role in preventing the smokers from smoking. Measuring one's smoking habits can help change the person's behavior.